Cosmo Hojo
is the older sister of Sophie Hojo. She is a fashion designer in PriPara, specifically the designer of the Cyalume Coords. Because her parents travel overseas, she serves as Sophie's guardian. Appearance Cosmo has shoulder-length, bright teal hair and purple eyes worn with teal eye makeup. Her bangs cover one eye, and curl around her shoulders. She also wears planet earrings and a space themed dress. According to Laala, she is very pretty. Personality Cosmo is a friendly and kind person who is normally cool-headed, but is shown to be energetic at times. She often adds the word "cosmic" to her everyday speech. Relationships Sophie Hojo * Sophie is Cosmo's younger sister. Cosmo seems to be very protective of Sophie due to the fact that she is an idol. Ajimi Kiki * Ajimi has been both Cosmo's rival and best friend since she studied in foreign art academy. When she's with Ajimi, Cosmo gets to show off her more playful, energetic side. She's currently her teammate in Ucchari Big-Bang. Chanko * Her teammate in Ucchari Big-Bang. Leona West * Helped Leona make coords for Dressing Pafe when Shion and Dorothy were disagreeing with each other about it. Etymology : Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into northern line. Cosmo is an English word which means relating to the world or the universe. It comes from the Greek word "kosmos" which means order or world. Gallery See Main Article - Cosmo Hojo/ Image Gallery Trivia *She made a cameo appearance in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live ''episode 34. * Cosmo resembles Rena from the Dance Dance Revolution Wii series. *Her first appearance was as a rival character in the 3DS game ''Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live: Kira Kira My☆Design. *Sophie and Cosmo live in Pride Tower Hills, on floor number 33, in apartment number 3333. **Sophie and Cosmo also live in the same apartment building as Hibiki Shikyoin. *During Episode 11, it was revealed that she designed the coords used during the Cyalume Change. *She is the 5th person in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to visibly wear make up. **First being Ito from Rainbow Live, secondly Ritsu (Bell's Mother), thirdly Futaba (Wakana's mother), and fourthly in PriPara, Gloria Ookanada. *Cosmo is the only supporting character to have a main visual created. Also, she has her own casual coord, the Denim Cosmo Coord, in a PriTicket. **She is also one of the only supporting character/idol to have her own insert character song. The second being Chanko. *Her age is unknown; however, between the fact that her appearance is unchanged from several years ago when Sophie debuted, the fact that she has a well-established career, and that she can't be too much older than Sophie, it can be inferred that she is in her mid-late twenties. *Her voice actress, Nozomi Yamamoto, also voices Kurun and Seshini in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *She resembles to Rosalina, from the Super Mario series. Both have space as their theme, they have a bang covering one of their eyes, and they have almost the same personality. *On the Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live DX CD, Ito was shown wearing her dress. *Cosmo shares some similarities with Mio Minato from Aikatsu! Friends. ** Both have blue hair worn in similar styles. ** Both have purple eyes. ** Both have futuristic style clothing. *Her birthday falls on September 12th, which is Space Day in Japan. ** Her Zodiac sign is Virgo. ** She shares her birthday with Kirara Amanogawa from [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Go!_Princess_Pretty_Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure]'', ''and Kotori Minami from the Love Live! series. Category:Supporting Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hojo Family Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Cool Idol Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Member Category:Prism Stone user Category:Q·P⋆COSMIX Member Category:Ucchari Big-Bang Member Category:Designer